


Cookie Scare

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Baby Durins, Gen, Kid Fic, Peanut butter cookies, WinterFRE 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Dis helps her boys to get over their fear of the ghost of peanut butter cookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this counts for the WinterFRE seeing it is a bit Dis centric and has no pairing (the boys are slightly too young)

“MUM! MUM!!!”  
“Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!”  
Dis ran towards the kitchen, jolted out of her daydreams when she heard her boys scream in terror. Couldn’t she leave the pebbles alone for 5 minutes without disaster striking?  
What could have happened now? She hadn’t heard anything crash, so it couldn’t be too bad.

She was not prepared for the sight of her four year old and five year old staring at the cookie jar on the counter in horror. Fíli was clutching Kíli's hand in his, little Kíli half hiding behind his brother.  
“Boys?”  
Fíli turned to her, his blue eyes wide. He pointed at the jar.  
“Mum! Mum! Look!”

  
She looked. Then she looked a bit harder. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No spiders, the jar was not broken (Fíli threw a tantrum when he was expected to use something cracked or chipped), it was well in reach for them …  
Taking a deep breath and using her best “Mum is here for you” voice she asked:  
“Fíli, darling, what is the matter?”

  
“It’s nearly empty!” Fíli looked back to the jar in trepidation and Kíli started whining, his lower lip trembling.  
“Well, yes … but two cookies are enough for now, darling, you don’t need more. And tomorrow we are going to bake cake!”  
She smiled at them - her boys _loved_ to help her bake cake. Now, however, their little faces remained distraught.

  
“But … but … if we eat them … the Ghost of the Peanut Butter Cookies is going to be angry with us and he will haunt us!”  
“The what?” Dis crouched down to take the wailing little Kíli in her arms while she looked at Fíli, so very earnest, wringing his little hands.  
“The ghost of the peanut butter cookies,” Fíli explained, giving her a bemused look. “He lives in the jar and when it's empty he gets very, very mad. And … and … Uncle always takes some when he comes home at night, he'll forget and _then_ ….” his voice broke. “He will come and haunt us with dreams of drowning in peanut butter!”

  
Dis bit her lip. Fíli was so serious, she could not laugh at him. Not right now anyway. She put one arm of Kíli and caressed Fíli’s cheek with her hand.  
“Darling, who told you about that ghost?”  
“Uncle Dwalin,” Kíli contributed, feeling braver now that he was safely tucked to his mother’s side.  
“Uncle Dwalin, ey?” Dis shook her head. “You shouldn’t listen to your Uncle Dwalin so much.”  
“But … but … he knows everything,” Kili proclaimed. “Last week he fixed my bike!”  
"He did," Fíli supported his little brother. "And he doesn't lie."  
“Darling, Uncle Dwalin knows about bikes, but mummy knows everything about ghosts and little pebbles.”

  
Dis tightened her hold on Kili and got up, balancing Kili on her hip. The little tyke was getting too big for this. Or she needed to work out more to continue carrying him around.  
“Come on boys, let’s sit down and Mummy tells you about the true cookie monster.”  
She snatched a packet of gummi bears from a cupboard too high for the boys to reach and went to sit down on the couch.

Cuddled against their mother’s side and chomping down on their treat, the boys were soon calmed. Fíli was still holding Kíli's hand across his mother's lap. Maybe, just maybe, Thorin admonished him too often to take care of his little brother and to protect him.

  
They listened to their mother explaining that Uncle Dwalin had a terrible, terrible hunger for cookies and nobody could blame him for believing silly stuff like Ghosts of Peanut Butter Cookies. Poor Uncle Dwalin was really tormented when he didn’t have cookies, but that was a little monster sitting on his own shoulder, not one that would haunt her precious boys.

And when they still looked doubtful she fetched the old silver ladle inherited from her grandmother and brandished it for the boys, proclaiming that with this mighty weapon she could scare away any ghosts threatening her babies. The awe shining on Kíli’s face was something she knew she would tease him with for the rest of her life. A shame she couldn’t snatch a picture.

Fíli looked a bit more sceptical, but after solemn reflection he declared that his mother must be right, remembering an eventless night several weeks back when the cookie jar was empty.

 

To make Uncle Dwalin happy, who would come by the very next day, they went to the shop to buy peanut butter and chocolate chips. The rest of the evening was spent baking peanut butter cookies and chocolate chip cookies. Poor Uncle Dwalin would not need to be miserable eating cake, he would be fed cookies!

When Dwalin came the next afternoon, Dis watched with glee how her boys stuffed Dwalin with cookies and milk. The man never had a chance to get a piece of the chocolate cake. It was, of course, pure accident that Dis had prepared Dwalin’s favourite cake. It was also an accident that the cookies had slightly too much salt in them. Dis, _of course_ , would never sneak back into the kitchen to make a batch of barely edible cookies after her boys had gone to bed. Such pettiness was beneath her.

 

Dwalin never scared her sons again.


End file.
